Discord chats
Ghibli February 5, 2019 MEGGIE: The Lion King 2019 to be rated R confirmed RAYRAH: Hey Meggie wutz up? did you know when you're done with skewl and have a job and everything, the amount of time you spend watching Disney movies goes down? Not because you have less free time or anything... I don't mean to offend, but Disney movies are things you gotta watch when you're a kid... so the fact that no one is making me watch them means I'm not doing it MEGGIE: I'm into violent gory shit like Walking Dead right now, Lion King 2019 better be rated R RAYRAH: Kewl, me too, you like it more than I do. I like stories with violent conflicts I guess... and not specific gore most of the time MEGGIE: Also the hyenas better sing the Soviet national anthem, with the whole Scar raping Nala thing happen. Rape in a Disney movie. What a dream come true. RAYRAH: Yea, I haven't seen that movie in a while, but I think I remember that unless you made it up MEGGIE: However one thing's for sure; Lion King 2019 will be worse than Emoji Movie RAYRAH: You really want to wallow in your detest of things, don't you? Lion King 2019 'SUCKS '''it's gonna be so bad... I've never seen Emoji Movie because everyone said it was bad March 4, 2019 DOGE: My life is basically 50% sleep, 30% homework, 20% Camp MEGGIE: My life is 30% computer, 30% working, 25% watching movies and TV, 15% being weird DOGE: aNd 10% baD At maTH MEGGIE: omg so true, maybe 10% licking my discharge. I lick blood, I've been doing it since I was 11. I might as well be a vampire. I also have a wet dream fascination DOGE: wut MEGGIE: How convienent, now my head and stomach hurt. I got this huge pimple on my leg and I feel like I have a hemorrhoid. I might as well have a swollen head and puberty fascination. Dude erection is my sorta humor DOGE: aren't you a female MEGGIE: JK Rowling is a female and the majority of the named Harry Potter characters are dudes. key word; ''named DOGE: You don't know our struggles Meggie... imagine waking up and having a stick there... and then you gotta go to the toilet, but nothing goes well because it's a 90 degrees angle and you can't get it down MEGGIE: Imagine waking up and realizing you're peeing tomato sauce, then you gotta wear a diaper for a week COOLI: Why a week? MEGGIE: The normal span of "those weeks" is approx 5 to 6 days. how do I make my head stop hurting COOLI: Ice bag? May 6, 2019 MEGGIE: Apparently, Super Mario Odyssey is about Mario going on a quest around the world to rescue Peach before she gets raped by Bowser. At the end Peach decides she's had enough and abandons both of them MYBLOX: Wait what MEGGIE: I'm asking the same question; imagining Bowser raping Peach disturbs me and makes me queasy. I always assumed Bowser was Shere Khan turned into a turtle for his sins and he wanted revenge; so he stole a rich girl over and over and over again BIGCHEEZ: Bowser's not trying to rape Peach. He wants to marry her so he has legal claim over the Mushroom Kingdom. MEGGIE: Either way, it's just so... wrong. MYBLOX: At least he isn't trying to rape Peach. MEGGIE: But imagine if he was; I mean, he was gonna do something with her that would make Emma Watson file a lawsuit against Nintendo. MYBLOX: What does that even mean? BIGCHEEZ: There's no rape implications either. MEGGIE: Well of course not because it's supposed to be KID SUITABLE BIGCHEEZ: Bowser's gay, why would he rape Peach? MEGGIE: Imagining what he would do to her gives me a migraine. Also what proof do you have of Bowser being gay? ZIENZPROJECT: He winked at Waluigi in Mario Bros Battlers, but I think that's the only hint. MEGGIE: Well it could've been sarcasm. MYBLOX: Meggie why do you believe that Bowser would rape Peach? MEGGIE: He was gonna marry her to take control of the kingdom, and through all that screaming-and-clinging-onto-bars that's been going on for the last 30+ years, I suggest that he should do SOMETHING with his prisoner! BIGCHEEZ: Bowser is closeted, he's under the cloak. MYBLOX: Yeah, take over the Mushroom Kingdom. BIGCHEEZ: He abducts her because she's a political figure, not because he wants to rape her. MYBLOX: She is a princess, not just some random nobody. MEGGIE: I just breathed the biggest exhale of relief I've ever had in the 19 years I've lived, no joke. I did swear that I was up to no good...didn't I? ZEGUAK: Bowser is bisexual; at the end of his Smash classic route he is seen taking Mario as his groom. And plus he is a good man, rape is not something Bowser will do. After all he is a father and has his own talk show; King Koopa's Kool Kartoons. MYBLOX: Bowser is a good daddy. May 15, 2019 MEGGIE: let me give y'all some advice when you battle in Smash Ultimate; NEVER EVER EVER play as Peach when someone else chooses the Piranha Plant. you will regret it BIG TIME. Just saying. Category:A to Z